A Strange Group of Heroes
by Story Nado
Summary: The day of Planet Vegeta's destruction arrives, and Gine is sent off-world by Bardock. Despite being set to arrive on Earth, the pod is knocked off-course, and instead crash-lands on an unknown world. There, Gine meets two Frieza Force soldiers. They agree to help her get to the blue planet, and from that point on, an exciting journey begins...
1. Escaping Planet Vegeta!

**This is a fan made story. **

**Dragon Ball, as well as Dragon Ball Z/GT/Super are all owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Clouds ominously swirled around the sky as every Saiyan had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at a rather strange sight.

It was a gigantic red ki sphere, slowly growing in the skies above.

The Saiyans stared at it in utter confusion.

In a nearby meat distrbution center, a Saiyan woman looked up at the massive ki attack.

Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what was happening: The eradication of the Saiyan race was about to begin, just like her lover, the low-class Saiyan soldier named Bardock, said it would.

Gine ran outside, frantically screaming,"BARDOCK! BARDOCK! W-WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The woman asked some nearby villagers if they had recently seen the Saiyan soldier anywhere, to which they all replied no.

She breathed heavily, trying to keep herself calm.

The woman sighed and thought,"_Bardock_, _where did you go? Please...I just need to know that you're alright."_

Suddenly, Bardock landed right in front of her, holding a Saiyan pod above his head.

Not only was his armor damaged, but he was also covered in severe bruises and scratches, and he was panting heavily.

Gine, confused by his appearance, asked, "Where have you been, Bardock? And why do you look like that?"

He gently laid the pod on the ground and sheepishly replied, "Uh...it's a long story."

Bardock sighed and said,"But we don't have much time. Frieza's about to launch that thing any minute. Now get in the pod."

Gine stammered,"B-Bardock...I thought that we were just sending Kak-"

"I need to save you too! I can't let you lose your life as well!", interrupted Bardock.

Gine said,"But, Bardock-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll buy you some time.", he said with a smirk.

He opened the pod door, and the Saiyan woman reluctantly got in.

The door closed, and Gine placed her hands on the pod's crimson-tinted window, silently pleading for Bardock to come with her.

Bardock smiled and said,"I'm sending you to Earth to keep you safe. Make sure Kakarot grows up nice and strong."

Gine asked,"But what about Raditz?"

Bardock replied,"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself."

As tears welled up in her eyes, Gine said,"Bardock...please don't go."

The Saiyan soldier smirked,"Hey, it'll be alright. Just stay alive for our sons."

He chuckled lightly, "Under normal circumstances, I'd never express my soft feelings verbally. But, since this planet's going out with a bang, I guess I might as well say it now. Gine...I love you."

Gine blushed, "Bardock, I-"

The pod finally took off before she could say anything else.

As the pod flew off, Gine saw Bardock fly towards the giant ki sphere, which was already coming down towards the planet.

Gine saw Bardock fire a massive blue energy wave in the distance.

The new attack held back the ki sphere, and just for a moment, it seemed like the Saiyan was actually going to win!

That sadly turned out to not be the case, as the energy wave was quickly overwhelmed by the much larger attack.

Bardock screamed in agony as he was consumed by the fiery energy sphere.

Gine's body froze up in shock. Her expression turned to a mixture of fear, dread and sadness.

The poor Saiyan woman began silently weeping to herself.

Not only was her youngest son sent off to a distant planet, but her lover was now dead.

Gine knew that her oldest son would be alright, but as far as she knew, he probably wouldn't have any interest in traveling to Earth at this time.

Plus, Planet Vegeta was currently nearing its end at the hands of an insane madman.

However, even though Planet Vegeta wouldn't survive, she herself had to! Bardock said so!

She couldn't die like he did, and let her sons grow up without a parental figure in their lives! She had to see it through!

Maybe there was a chance of their family surviving after all!

Upon realizing this, Gine ceased her crying, wiped her eyes, and gained a determined expression on her face.

The pod flew off Planet Vegeta, and right in the nick of time, as the attack finally collided with the Saiyan homeworld. It erupted in a massive fiery explosion, and the one responsible for the horrific event, Lord Frieza, was sitting in his hoverpod, watching the whole thing go down.

Frieza laughed maniacally, and sighed in satisfaction at his accomplishment.

"I, for one, feel so much better now...", said Frieza as he grinned evily.

Kikono, one of the Frieza Force's top scientists, spoke up, "Um, my Lord, a space pod has just escaped the planet. Should we pursue it?"

The space emperor shook his head and replied, "No, that's probably just a harmless refugee. I have all the Saiyans I need, so I'll just let Zarbon and Dodoria take care of it later."

He smirked, "For right now, I would like to celebrate this occasion. Care for a glass of wine once we get back to the ship?"

Kikono stammered, "U-Uh, y-yes, my Lord."

The pair then floated back inside the Frieza Force mothership.

In the depths of space, the pod silently traversed through a field of stars.

Inside the pod, Gine sighed and leaned back on the pod's rather comfy chair.

She decided that, after arriving on Earth, she would find Kakarot, make sure he was safe, go back into space to find Raditz, (hopefully) convince him to join them on Earth, and finally settle down to live new lives, far away from the Frieza Force.

The Saiyan woman looked out the pod's crimson window, and watched the stars glisten.

After a few minutes, she slowly began falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Gine awoke to the sound of the pod shaking and rumbling.

"_Strange_, _that_ _never_ _happened_ _before..._", thought the former butcher.

The pod shook and sputtered again, causing Gine to hit the left side of the pod.

She groaned in pain and rubbed her head. The Saiyan woman looked outside the window once more to see that she was flying straight towards a purple looking planet.

The pod entered the planet's atmosphere, and soon landed onto a nearby field, creating a massive crater in the process.

Gine stumbled out of the pod, and quickly regained herself. She looked around to see where she was.

The planet had a periwinkle sky, lavender clouds, and violet colored fields with tall grass that seemingly stretched across the planet.

For some strange reason, there were also some gigantic, equine-like creatures with sharp teeth roaming the area.

This was definitely _not_ Earth, not like how Bardock described it.

Gine began to wonder how she even got to...whatever this planet was.

She knew that the pod center back on Planet Vegeta usually had fresh pods available, and they were _always_ in mint condition. Plus, there was nothing wrong with it's interior, so what happened?

The woman decided to examine the pod's exterior, and saw that there were various scorch marks on it, as well as a massive one on the right side on the pod.

Someone on the Frieza Force must've shot her down, but who?

It couldn't have been Frieza himself, as he had just destroyed Planet Vegeta. So, it might have been one of his men. If that's the case, who was it then?

As she pondered this thought, she heard shouting in the distance. Gine turned around, and she felt her heart instantly jump out in fear.

It was the Frieza Force mothership, and she saw various soldiers of different alien races being filed into a single line.

They were all commanded by two of Frieza's most loyal henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria. Gine remembered Bardock talking about them one time, and how fearsome they were to the many races they encountered.

Even though it was hard to hear what they were saying due to being so far away, she saw Zarbon fly off with Dodoria, while the soldiers mainly stood by the ship.

The Saiyan woman deduced that these two henchmen were the ones that shot her pod down.

They were probably ordered to wipe out any remaining Saiyan that escaped Planet Vegeta (with the exception of the Prince himself, his guardian Nappa, and Raditz).

With a determined look on her face, Gine knew that she couldn't fall into their clutches.

She _had_ to stay alive, for her sons and for Bardock!


	2. Meeting A Strange Duo!

The female Saiyan decided to lay down on her stomach and hide within the tall grass, so that neither of the two henchman would see her.

She heard several ki blasts fire off nearby, as well as Dodoria yelling out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, Saiyan!"

She also heard Zarbon say, "It is useless to flee. You are only delaying the inevitable."

More ki blasts were fired, and each one became progressively louder and louder.

Gine shut her eyes and held her breath in, desperately hoping that she wouldn't be caught. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she tightly clenched her fists.

Suddenly, one of the blasts managed to hit the Saiyan, knocking her out into unconsciousness.

* * *

After what seemed to be several minutes, Gine suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She decided to keep up the act by remaining completely still.

Zarbon said, "Might as well let the creatures here finish off this refugee. She's far too weak to be any sort of threat to us."

Dodoria groaned, "Damn! I thought I was gonna break some bones!"

Zarbon sighed and said, "Let's return to the ship. Lord Frieza will probably want to hear from us."

Afterwards, she heard the henchmen fly off.

Gine finally opened her eyes, and (ignoring her injury) she sat up to see Zarbon, Dodoria, and all of the other soldiers get onboard the mothership. The door closed, and the massive ship instantly took off into space.

* * *

Gine deeply sighed in relief, and was about to stand up, when all of a sudden, she saw a small, silver-looking spaceship randomly pull up near her.

Frightened, the Saiyan woman hid beneath the grass again. This time, however, she heard new voices.

"YES! I TOLD YOU, BISUK!", exclaimed a rather loud female voice, "I TOLD YOU THAT MY PLAN WOULD WORK!"

"We only just got lucky, Supai.", said a much softer, quieter male voice, "Those guys will eventually realize that we're gone, and before you know it, we'll be on the receiving end of Frieza's Death Beam."

Gine's eyes widened in suprise. These people were _also_ trying to escape the empire?!

Curious, she raised her head a bit to get a better look at the two.

Both of them were obviously Frieza Force soldiers, since they wore the empire's signature battle armor.

The loud one named Supai appeared to be a member of the Fumian species. After all, she had similar light yellow skin, along with the familiar green hair (although she was rather young looking compared to the rest of her people).

The quiet one named Bisuk appeared to be a member of the Pesutorian species, since he had the orange skin and blond hair that was common to his race. Gine recalled seeing these two species at random points during her brief time as a member of Bardock's team.

The Saiyan quickly lowered her head to avoid being spotted.

Supai scoffed, "As if, dude! I crushed our scounters yesterday, so they have no idea where we are, or where we'll be!"

As she let out a rather mischievous laugh, Bisuk asked, "And just _where_ exactly are we going, Supai?"

The Fumian scratched her head and sheepishly replied, "Uh...I have no clue yet."

Bisuk facepalmed himself and sighed, prompting Supai to say with a confident tone of voice, "But, I have an idea! We'll just go _far_ away from them, and live out new lives on some random planet. Easy peasy!"

Bisuk raised an eyebrow and asked,"How are we even going to achieve doing _that_? The folks will be terrified of us, since we'll probably be recognized as Frieza Force members!"

Supai nervously stammered,"W-Well I...uh..."

It was at that moment that Gine began to feel bad for the two strange aliens, and she wanted to help them out.

But, that would steer away from her mission!

Unless...that's it!

Gine slowly got up and cleared her throat, prompting the two aliens to turn around.

The Saiyan woman softly spoke up, "Excuse me, is it alright if I add something to this conversation?"

Supai's eyes widened and she yelled,"A SAIYAN! A FREAKIN' SAIYAN!"

She frantically grabbed onto Bisuk's shoulder pad and exclaimed, "Run for your life, dude! She's gonna cook us and eat the meat off our bones!"

Bisuk sighed,"Relax, Supai. She doesn't look _that_ harmful."

Gine calmly said, "I promise I won't eat you. I just want to talk."

Supai let go of Bisuk's shoulder pad, and asked, "Alright, what do you want?"

The pure-hearted Saiyan then proceeded to explain everything, from when Bardock first told her about Planet Vegeta's possible destruction, to her current situation.

"So, you essentially need _our_ help to get to this...Earth?", asked Supai.

Gine nodded and said,"If it's not too much trouble..."

"And in return, the two of us be able to live new lives on that planet?"

Gine quietly nodded in response.

The Fumian smirked, "Well, Gine, you got yourself a deal!"

"Thank you so much.", said Gine as she smiled warmly.

Bisuk nervously said,"Um...I don't know about this. What if the Frieza Force figures out that she's alive? We'll be hunted down and killed!"

Supai rolled her eyes and replied,"Quit being such a worrywart! We finally have the chance to be free! And with a Saiyan on _our_ side, we'll be chill-axin' on a beach in no time! It'll all work out, my dude!"

"Yeah...I hope you're right...", mumbled the Pesutorian as he sighed and stared at the ground.

Supai then said,"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce ourselves! This skinny guy is Bisuk..."

Bisuk nervously smiled and waved,"H-Hello!"

"...And I am the amazing, heroic, and spectacular Supai!", exclaimed the Fumian as she grinned and flexed her non-existent muscles in an exaggerated manner.

Gine let out a small giggle, while Bisuk rolled his eyes at his friend's needlessly bombastic introduction.

The Saiyan woman smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

Supai grinned,"Now, follow me! We're gettin' off this planet!"

She climbed onto the spaceship, opened its glass dome up, and jumped in.

Gine followed the Fumian and went inside the vehicle.

"Yo, Bisuk!," exclaimed Supai, "Are you coming or what?!"

Bisuk sighed deeply and said, "Coming." The Pesutorian climbed onto the ship, and hopped in.

Inside, there were three chairs, two of them for passengers, and the other for the main driver.

Bisuk sat down next to Gine. He bit his lip and let out an awkward chuckle, nervous that he was sitting next to a member of the universe's most vicious race.

The Saiyan noticed his uncomfortable expression, and gave out an earnest, friendly smile, which made the Pesutorian slightly more at ease.

Supai typed in the ship's coordinates, and yelled, "Alright, people! Fasten your seatbelts!"

Both Gine and Bisuk did what was told, and Supai pulled the main lever, causing the ship to take off.

Gine looked outside the ship's window, and saw the stars glisten in the distance.

"_Don't worry boys,"_ thought Gine, "_I'll find you both, and when I do...we can finally live our lives as a family again. I promise."_

* * *

In the mothership's throne room, Zarbon and Dodoria kneeled before their powerful leader, who was still residing in his hoverpod.

"So," began Frieza, "did you find and _kill_ the Saiyan?"

Zarbon replied,"Yes, my Lord. We fired a blast at the refugee, and left her body to be consumed by the creatures of the planet."

Frieza grinned evily, "Then, it looks like the rest of the Saiyans are no more. Good job, you two."

Both henchmen collectively replied, "You're welcome, Lord Frieza!"

"You're dismissed.", said the alien tyrant as he motioned the henchman to leave his quarters.

Zarbon and Dodoria nodded and quietly left the room.

The galactic emperor took a sip of wine and sat it on the floor near his hoverpod.

"_All those Saiyans...now reduced down to three members. Magnificent. I guess those Super Saiyan myths may never become true after all..."_, thought Frieza.


	3. How The Duo's Journey Started

Our heroes' spaceship silently traversed through a field of stars.

While Supai was piloting the ship, Bisuk spoke up, "So Gine, about that part with your initial plan..."

The Saiyan asked,"What about it?"

"I was wondering, why don't we just find your older son first? Wouldn't it make more sense to locate where he is and let him know about your plan?"

Gine nervously replied,"I-I just wanted to see if my little Kakarot was alright..."

She sighed, "And besides, I don't have a scounter to contact Raditz, and even if I did, I _still_ couldn't use it. The Frieza Force would hear everything."

Suddenly, Supai groaned and hunched over, rubbing her stomach.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!", shouted the Fumian, startling the other two passengers.

The spaceship took a quick stop at a nearby gas station, which was located on some random planet.

Supai quickly got out of her seat and said, "Sorry, but I _kinda_ have to use the bathroom now!"

Bisuk groaned,"You shouldn't have had that bacon burger, Supai! I warned you about that! But you didn't listen!"

"Shut up! I gotta go!", hissed Supai as she opened the glass dome. She then hopped out of the ship, and ran off to the gas station restroom.

Bisuk shook his head and sighed deeply.

He turned around and saw that Gine was acting rather quiet.

"Uh, Gine? A-Are you ok?", nervously asked the Pesutorian.

He waved his hand in front of her face.

Gine's face instantly flashed back to life, "Oh! Bisuk! Sorry about that! I was just thinking about my boys."

The woman closed her eyes and sighed,"I hope they're alright..."

Bisuk smiled,"It's really wonderful that you care about them. From what I've heard, not a lot of Saiyans think about their offsprings all that much."

Gine nodded,"Then I guess I'm a different kind, because I absolutely love both of my boys. Ever since Raditz came into my arms, and later Kakarot. It was a beautiful feeling..."

She smiled warmly and held her hand close to her heart.

Bisuk calmly nodded, "I understand."

The two passengers remained silent for several more minutes.

Finally, they heard a tap on the glass door, and saw Supai wave at them. The glass dome opened up, and she hopped in. Supai sighed in relief, and said,"Okay! Let's resume our trip!"

She pulled the lever, and the ship quickly took off once more.

As the ship left the planet's atmosphere, Gine spoke up, "You know, I was wondering, why are you two on the run?"

Supai scoffed,"Are you asking us this _**now**_?"

Bisuk nervously said,"H-Hey, calm down Supai..."

Supai grunted, and put the ship on auto-pilot mode. She turned around to face her two companions.

The Fumian said,"Alright, I'm pretty terrible at explaining stuff, so I'll leave it to you."

Bisuk nodded and turned to Gine, "You see, it all started when..."

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

_Bisuk was currently heading back into the mothership after another morning shift of standing guard. Suddenly, Supai ran over to him and exclaimed,"Hey! I gotta tell ya something dude!"_

_Bisuk, startled by this sudden interruption, asked,"W-What is it, Supai?"_

_The Fumian was about to tell him, but suddenly stopped. She quickly gained a look of fear on her face. _

_Bisuk turned around and noticed Zarbon walking nearby. _

_He nervously gulped and said,"G-Greetings, Zarbon..."_

_The henchman merely nodded and walked off. Bisuk sighed and turned back to Supai._

_Supai regained herself and continued,"U-Uh...let's eat first__!"_

_She grabbed Bisuk's hand rather tightly, and ran all the way to the cafeteria's entrance. Bisuk readjusted his armor, then saw Supai walk towards the buffet aisle._

_He sighed, grabbed a plate, and followed her over._

_The Pesutorian placed a hot dog in a bun, and put it on his plate._

_Bisuk saw her place eight strips of bacon on a burger. _

_Supai saw him, and sheepishly chuckled,"Sorry, I was kinda hungry."_

_"Yeah, I heavily advise you to not eat that.", warned Bisuk, "Don't you remember what happened to your stomach the last time you had **that** much pork?"_

_Supai, with a hint of annoyance, said,"Dude, we were five when that incident went down. We're nineteen now. My tum-tums can take it!"_

_Bisuk sighed and replied,"Well, ok."_

* * *

"Wait a minute," interrupted Gine, "What does _that_ have to do with your escape?"

Bisuk replied, "Just wanted to give context to a _certain _interruption..."

Supai scoffed and angrily said, "Just continue the stupid story!"

* * *

_They walked over to a nearby booth table, sat down, and began eating their respective foods._

_"Well," began Supai, "we've been in the Frieza Force for a year now, and we've just been guarding and defending the ship, day after day." _

_Bisuk raised an eyebrow,"Yeah, so?" _

_"We haven't done anything else besides that!"_

_Bisuk shrugged,"Well, we _are_ Frieza Force soldiers. We're only needed to defend this ship, as well as the empire itself, and nothing more."_

_Supai groaned,"But __doesn't that seem...**boring** to you?"_

_The Pesutorian thought about it, and responded,"No, not really. I personally don't mind standing guard. Plus, if I follow their rules, I won't get into any trouble."_

_Supai rolled her eyes at her friend's goody-two shoes nature. She resumed chomping down on her burger, getting grease stains and bacon bits everywhere in the process._

_Bisuk recoiled in disgust. He continued eating his own lunch, looking away from his friend's sloppy eating methods._

_The Fumian slowly gained a large grin on her face as a new, rebellious idea popped into her mind._

_She swallowed the last of her food and __said,"Dude, I got an idea. The minute this ship lands on the next planet, we hightail it outta here, and get into another spaceship."_

_Bisuk exclaimed in horror,"WAIT, WHAT?!"_

* * *

"...And so a day later," continued Bisuk, "the FF mothership landed on the purple planet. We quickly walked out, and found this space craft. That's where we ran into you."

Gine said, "Huh. It's interesting to see how our paths collided with one another."

Bisuk chuckled,"Indeed it is."

Supai stretched her arms for a bit, then asked, "So now that we're caught up, are y'all ready to continue our journey to find this...Earth?"

Gine jubilantly exclaimed,"Yes!"

Bisuk quietly nodded in agreement.

Supai grinned, turned back around, and reset the ship to its manual mode.

Gine smiled,"Thank you both for helping me out. It really means a lot..."

"Hey, no biggie. I'm just happy we can satisfy both ends of the deal.", said Supai, who briefly turned around to wink at the Saiyan woman.

Bisuk stated,"We'll help however we can, Gine."

The Saiyan woman smiled at the Pesutorian, and looked at the stars once more.

This may be a long journey, but at least she won't be alone for the ride.


	4. A Stolen Ship!

As the trio's ship flew over a field of floating space cruiser parts, Supai yawned.

_"When are we gonna get to this dumb planet..._",she thought.

Supai looked over, and saw that both Bisuk and Gine were asleep.

She thought back to Bisuk's fear of getting caught by the Frieza Force, and instantly knew what she had to do.

The Fumian decided to head to one of the most popular malls in the cosmos, Galaxy Way.

Basically, it was similar to a Earth mall, but ten times larger. It featured stores and restaurants from various different planets, and some of them were famous brands like _Spacey's_, while other (more cheaper) brands like _Star Grab_...not so much.

Various shoppers walked through the mall's entrance. They consisted of many different species; some were tiny bug-like creatures, some were incredibly tall and lanky, some were furry and had dozens of mouths, some had tentacles for eyes, etc.

Supai parked right near the entrance (since she absolutely _hated_ how Galaxy Way's parking was _**always**_ filled to the brim with hundreds upon hundreds of ships and cruisers).

She turned her chair around and flicked both her companions on their noses, waking them up.

Bisuk groaned,"Dude, what the heck?!"

Gine frowned while rubbing her nose,"Supai, I get that you wanted to wake us up, but what was the flick on the nose for?"

Supai smirked and replied,"I just felt like doing it."

Bisuk sighed,"Of course..."

Supai let out a big yawn, and continued, "Anyways, we need to get some new clothes. It'll allow us to blend in more. And besides, we can't have the Frieza Force catch us, can we?"

Bisuk quietly nodded in agreement, while Gine looked rather hesitant.

Supai raised an eyebrow,"What is it, Gine? You don't wanna get a new outfit for yourself?"

Gine sadly replied, "I-I do, it's just...I don't want to completely abandon my Saiyan armor. It's the only other part of my race that I have left..."

She lowered her head down and let out a soft sigh.

Supai nonchalantly shrugged and said,"Alright, whatever. Suit yourself."

Bisuk immediately sent a glare towards the Fumian for her insensitive response.

Supai exclaimed,"**_What?!_**"

Bisuk rolled his eyes and said,"Let's just go."

The Fumian opened the glass dome up, and she hopped out of the ship. Bisuk sighed deeply and turned to Gine.

"I'm deeply sorry about my friend, Gine. She doesn't..._think_...when she speaks sometimes."

Gine smiled,"It's fine."

They got out of the ship, and followed Supai inside.

Meanwhile, a busted up space cruiser landed near our heroes' ship.

A rather large, bulky man hopped out of his vehicle.

He wore a dark blue trench coat over a suit of black battle damaged armor, as well as a skull-like mask.

The armored man grumbled, "Dead end. Again..." He balled his hand into a fist as he sighed in frustration.

He thought, "_I gotta get a ship for the boss! And fast!"_

He then felt his wrist communicator vibrate, and he groaned,"Great..."

The man pressed a small button on his device, and it projected a holographic image of a snake-like alien.

"Did you finally get a ship that I can use?",asked the alien in a cold tone of voice.

The man frantically looked around and saw the trio's spaceship nearby, and he thought,"_Heh. This could work."_

He let out a haughty laugh and said,"Why, yes! Yes I did."

The snake man grinned,"Good! Bring it to me!"

The hologram instantly shut off, and the armored man turned back to the small ship.

He chuckled, "500 credits, here I come."

* * *

_**Several Hours Later...**_

* * *

It was now the late afternoon, and the trio walked out of the mall, complete with new clothes.

Supai wore a simple purple v-neck and blue shorts, as well as purple sneakers, while Bisuk wore a sweater shirt, brown khaki pants and black shoes.

The Fumian sneered,"Are you seriously wearing a sweater shirt? It's not even cold on this planet!"

Bisuk shrugged and replied,"I just felt comfortable wearing this. And besides, why are you wearing a v-neck and shorts?"

Supai smirked,"Same reasons as you."

Just then, Gine nervously asked, "U-Um, where's our ship?"

Supai's eyes widened in shock as she noticed that their ship was nowhere to be seen.


	5. Gaining Information

Supai's eyes widened in shock as she noticed that their ship was nowhere to be seen.

"Nononono!", she muttered as she twisted and twirled her hair bangs in a nervous fashion.

Bisuk asked,"Supai, what happened? Where'd our ship go?"

Supai was about to let out a massive scream, but then she held herself back.

She thought, "_I can't freak out now! Gotta make it look like I know what to do!"_

The Fumian let out a confident laugh and said,"Isn't it obvious? Our ship has been kidnapped!"

Bisuk deadpanned,"You mean 'stolen'?"

Supai growled,"You know what I mean..."

Gine looked at the various shoppers heading out the door and asked herself,"Now who could have stolen our ship?"

She put a finger to her chin and thought about it for a bit. The Frieza Force obviously didn't do it, since their ship was nowhere to be seen. Definitely not these shoppers, since they look far too innocent...

"Let's go ask one of these guys!", exclaimed Supai, who pointed at a random short, pudgy alien with tentacles for legs.

Gine called out,"Supai, wait! I don't think you should-"

But Supai ignored the female Saiyan and ran over to the alien.

She tackled him along the sidewalk.

"Alright, dirtbag...",she said in a low, gravelly voice, "Where's the ship?!"

The pudgy alien whimpered in fear and nervously asked,"W-What ship?"

The Fumian growled and replied,"Ship with the massive dome on it? _**That**_ ship?!"

"But, there are a million ships with domes-"

"RAAH! I'M NOT GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN!", yelled Supai, "YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!"

The pudgy alien shuddered and said,"Please don't hurt me!"

Bisuk sighed and walked over to Supai.

"Dude, quit scaring this guy. He obviously hasn't done anything wrong."

Supai sighed deeply,"Yeah, you're right. This loser doesn't look like the stealing type."

She turned to the alien and said, "Okay, you can go now. I don't care anymore."

The pudgy alien, with tears in his eyes, happily exclaimed,"T-Thank you!", and quickly scurried off.

"I know exactly who took your ship.",said an unknown gruff voice.

The trio turned around and saw a cloaked figure with a green, skull-like mask leaning near a lamp post.

The figure explained,"The man is a armored bounty hunter named Mugiko. You see, he's an old friend of mine, and we both used to work for the Galactic Patrol, until one day, he got bored with their strict methods and quit."

Gine asked,"So, what happened to you?"

He sighed, "I stayed there for a few more years, before leaving as well. Some wild alien scarred my face, and ripped my arm off during one of my final missions. Now I have this."

He showed the trio his robotic arm, which was covered in scratches and dents.

Bisuk recoiled in fear, "No offense to you sir, but I hope I don't end up like...that."

The cloaked figure said,"Try not to."

"So, were you just standing there this whole time?", asked Supai.

The cloaked figure turned over to her and replied,"Yeah. So what?"

Supai angrily yelled,"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!"

The cloaked figure sighed,"Because kid, there are two reasons: One, I didn't want to deal with that idiot, and two, you were far too dense to even notice me back here.

The Fumian nostrils flared, and she growled,"Why you-"

She was quickly held back by Bisuk, who asked,"Where can we find this Mugiko person?"

The figure pulled up a hologram of a random planet.

"He's taking your ship to some planet named Octoria. I assume he'll meet up with some crime boss there."

Gine said,"Alright, then we have to go to that planet. What are the coordinates?"

"It's located somewhere in the Tori System. I'll give you my wrist communicater for reference." , replied the figure, who proceeded to do so.

Gine put on the device and happily said,"Thank you, kind sir! We really appreaciate it."

The cloaked figure chuckled,"No problem, ma'am. And the name's Kuser by the way."

The Saiyan smiled,"Well, thank you Kuser."

Kuser exclaimed,"Oh! And you might wanna take my ship!"

He pointed towards a very vintage looking Galactic Patrol ship.

"She's able to fit in three people, and she's also one of the fastest ships in the whole galaxy! Or at least, that's how I saw her."

Gine smiled,"Regardless of speed, thanks a bunch for letting us borrow your ship!"

As the group turned to leave, Supai looked back at the retired Galactic Patrolman, and angrily shook her fist at him.

Gine flew up, and opened the glass dome of the ship.

Supai and Bisuk each climbed up the sides of the ship, and simultaneously fell inside the cockpit.

Gine happily waved at Kuser, who merely gave out a piece sign, and walked off.

The Saiyan flew inside, and closed the glass dome.

Supai readjusted herself, and smirked,"Here we go. Another ship, another chance to show off my piloting skills!"

Bisuk said,"You already showed off your piloting skills."

Supai exclaimed,"Well I'mma show off again!"

She activated a few buttons and switches, and the ship instantly took off into space.


	6. Encountering Mugiko

After a few hours, the group arrived on Octoria.

The planet was a massive futuristic metropolis. Buildings looked clean and shiny, with no speck of dirt to be found whatsoever, and for some strange reason, they were floating several feet in the air.

Massive ships and cruisers (capable of transporting the public to different places) flew around the metropolis.

Plus, the general populace themselves were multi-colored, and had octopus-like heads, hence the species' name Octorians.

Gine's eyes widened upon seeing the night sky, and silently prayed that a full moon wouldn't be out tonight.

Supai then saw their original ship fly over several buildings.

The Fumian turned to her two companions and said, "I saw Mugiko just now!"

Bisuk exclaimed,"Let's follow him then!"

The group followed the bounty hunter's direction for a while, until finally, they saw him park on top of a random building.

They landed on a nearby landing platform, and got out of the vehicle.

Gine looked up at the top of the building and saw Mugiko get out of the stolen vehicle.

She said,"Both of you, grab onto me!"

Supai jumped onto the Saiyan's back, and in turn Bisuk climbed onto Supai's back.

Surprisingly, the two of them felt incredibly lightweight to Gine.

The Saiyan then quickly flew all the way up to where the bounty hunter was, and landed directly in front of him.

"Give us back our ship. Now!", sternly said Gine as Bisuk and Supai hopped off her.

Mugiko chuckled and walked towards the trio's original ship,"So, you're the owners of this old thing?"

The trio said nothing in response, and the bounty hunter shook his head in disbelief.

"It's kinda funny. I never imagined that a Saiyan and two other weirdos would need it.",said Mugiko.

Supai growled,"We don't care what you think! Just give us the ship already! We have a planet to get to, y'know!"

Mugiko sighed,"See, my boss will arrive here in fifteen minutes, and I need my 500 credits, and I don't want there to be any interruptions, so...I'm gonna kill the three of you."

Supai gasped with shock, while Bisuk slowly backed away, trembling in fear.

Breathing heavily, Gine stood in place, trying to think of what to do.

Mugiko proceeded to put on a pair of twin metal gauntlets, and he pointed a finger towards Supai.

"You, little lady, go first!", he said with a playful tone of voice.

Supai exclaimed,"The heck?! Why me?!"

Mugiko happily replied,"I gotta get rid of the weaker ones first! So you're up!"

He dashed towards the Fumian, who (much to his suprise) quickly moved out of the way.

Supai scoffed at the bounty hunter and thought, "_Don't_ _think_ _it'll_ _be_ _so_ _easy!"_

She dodged the first jab from Mugiko, as well as the second.

She then proceeded to jab him several times in the gut, and pushed him back a few feet with a palm strike.

Bisuk and Gine stared at their friend with widened eyes. Supai was _that_ strong?!

Mugiko coughed and exclaimed,"W-What?!"

Supai grinned and put up a defensive stance.

"Come at me, ya big blue loser!", she said with a confident smirk.

The bounty hunter growled in anger and ran towards the Fumian.


	7. Supai vs Mugiko!

Supai immediately dodged the oncoming attack, and chuckled.

The bounty hunter tried to uppercut her, but she successfully dodged that attack too.

She smirked as Mugiko angrily exclaimed,"What the heck?!"

Supai said,"Looks like you can't attack me with that stupid mask on!"

Mugiko growled,"Oh I can, and I _**will!**_"

He leaped over the Fumian, landed on his feet, and sweep kicked her.

She quickly caught herself from falling, and kicked Mugiko in the stomach.

Supai then hopped back up, and jabbed the bounty hunter's neck with her elbow.

Mugiko stumbled back a bit, and tried to attack Supai with a right hook, but she immediately deflected it.

She began unleashing a series of punches onto Mugiko's mask, causing it to gain severe cracks and dents.

The Fumian yelled as she released one more powerful punch, damaging the mask's entire left side.

The bounty hunter dropped down to one knee, coughing and panting in the process.

Supai let out a haughty laugh, and asked,"So, wanna give up now, big guy?"

Mugiko muttered,"Why...why you little..."

"If you're not gonna do it, then let's continue."

Mugiko sighed and said, "Alright, you brat. If it's a battle you want..."

The bounty hunter quickly removed his cloak, and cast it aside. He also removed his now damaged mask, and set it down next to him.

Both Gine and Bisuk gasped in shock at his appearance. He had blueish skin with wild purple hair, had dark purple irises, a massive scar on his nose, and looked to be in his late fifties.

"...Then it's a battle you'll get."

Supai smirked and said,"Show me your worst."

Mugiko grinned,"With pleasure."

Both combatants then unleashed everything they had at each other, in an almost rhythmic series of swift punches, kicks, defenses, and blocks.

The battle wore on for at least five more minutes, and it became apparent that Mugiko was starting to become incredibly worn out.

He thought, "_I can't keep this flippin' battle up for much longer. She'll end up killing me if I do so! I gotta find another way!"_

Mugiko dodged an oncoming punch from Supai, and backed away a few feet.

Supai smirked and said to herself,"Heh. Looks like I got him on the ropes!"

Mugiko began searching for unknown objects in one of his belt compartments.

"_Time to unleash a few tricks...", _thought the bounty hunter.

He ran towards Supai, pulled out two miniature smoke bombs from his belt, and threw them at the young fighter. Both of them exploded in Supai's face.

Supai exclaimed,"ARGH! WHAT THE HECK?!"

She growled in anger, and tried to kick the bounty hunter in the face, but due to being blinded by the smoke bomb, she missed her target by several inches.

The bounty hunter smirked, and kicked Supai in the stomach, making her fall to the floor.

Mugiko then pulled out a massive black chain from one of his other belt compartments, and wrapped it around her, ensuring that she couldn't move.

Afterwards, he grabbed the Fumian by her long green locks, and proceeded to savagely bash her face repeatedly with his gauntlet.

Blood began pouring out from Supai's forehead and nose, and she glared at the bounty hunter standing before her.

Mugiko chuckled and asked, "Wanna give up now, little brat?"

Supai angrily yelled out, "_**BASH MY FACE ALL YOU WANT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!**"_

Mugiko smirked and continued to beat down on the young Fumian.

Meanwhile, Gine and Bisuk stood still, watching the horrifying scene unfold before them.

Bisuk was frozen with fear, while Gine was desperately trying to think of what to do.

She couldn't just stand by and watch Supai get killed!

But...what could she do?

She _could_ try to fight back...but then again, she had no idea how to fight in general.

Her kind-hearted nature prevented her from giving into the Saiyan thirst for battle, and she really didn't have it in her to physically attack or hurt anyone.

She was also deeply terrified, not just of the bounty hunter, but also of losing her new friends, and possibly never getting to see Kakarot and Raditz grow up.

So, Gine merely stood in place, unsure of what to do.

As Mugiko reared back his fist for one final blow, Supai quickly got an idea.

She turned her head to face Gine and yelled, "GINE! IF THERE'S A MOON AROUND HERE, LOOK AT IT! **NOW!**"

At that moment, the Fumian was instantly knocked out by the bounty hunter.

Bisuk screamed, "**_SUPAI!_**"


	8. An Oozaru Unleashed!

Mugiko chuckled and pulled out a blaster from his belt holster.

"Alright, time to make sure she doesn't wake up.", said the bounty hunter.

Mugiko was interrupted when he heard Bisuk scream.

He turned around and saw the Pesutorian run towards him.

Mugiko cracked his neck, and yelled,"ALRIGHT! MORE LOSERS TO KILL!"

The Pesutorian thought,"_I have to create a distraction! I have to use my race's technique...the Heating Hands of Pesutori!"_

Burst of flames emitted from his palms, and he dodged an uppercut from the older fighter.

Bisuk quickly climbed on Mugiko's back, and plastered his hands all over the bounty hunter's head, engulfing his entire head in flames.

As Mugiko screamed, the Pesutorian exclaimed, "Gine! I have him distracted! Do it now!"

Gine fearfully said, "I'm sorry Bisuk, but I can't! I-I might go berserk or something!"

"Gine...please! This is our only option left!"

The Saiyan hesitated for a moment, but then looked at Supai's unconscious body.

Even though it would be risky, she knew she couldn't let Bisuk, or herself, suffer the same fate as the Fumian.

She sighed, and quietly said, "Alright."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the full moon, shining above the city.

The Saiyan felt her heartbeat quicken, and her vision turned completely red.

She soon began growing fangs, as well as a snout.

Her body started rapidly growing, gaining fur in the process.

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!", yelled a badly disfigured Mugiko.

Mugiko threw Bisuk to the ground and was about to punch him, when all of a sudden, he heard an animalistic roar.

He turned around and saw a massive ape-like creature floating in the air.

The beast was wearing Saiyan armor, so Mugiko assumed it was the female Saiyan he encountered a few minutes earlier.

Bisuk smiled and thought, "_She did it..."_

He yelled out, "GINE! TAKE OUT THIS BAD GUY!"

The Oozaru (or "Great Ape" as certain races called the form) let out another massive roar and ripped off a nearby satellite pole.

She swung the satellite at the bounty hunter, who quickly jumped over it.

Mugiko muttered,"You gotta be kidding me."

He grabbed his blaster and fired multiple rounds at the giant beast's face.

Oozaru Gine was unaffected by the attacks, and swung the satellite once more at Mugiko.

This time, the swing connected with the bounty hunter, sending him flying off the roof.

Mugiko crash landed inside another building, and coughed up some blood.

He grabbed his blaster, and put it back in its holster, thinking that he could use his gauntlets instead.

He glared at the giant beast, who ran towards the building he was in.

Oozaru Gine ripped off the building's rooftop, and before Mugiko could act, she grabbed him, as if he was a small action figure.

She gripped the bounty hunter in her giant monstrous hands, and squeezed him tightly.

Mugiko screamed in pain as the beast slowly crushed his body.

The beast then slammed him into a nearby building, destroying it.

Afterwards, she threw him into the air, and unleashed a massive golden ki attack from her maw, vaporizing Mugiko into nothingness.

She saw another ship land on a random platform.

Mugiko's boss, a snake like alien, as well as several other similar looking guards, slithered out of the ship.

He looked at his surroundings in shock and horror, then saw the giant ape beast stand in front of him.

Before he could react, he and his team were instantly wiped out by Gine, who fired another giant ki blast.

Assuming that was the final blow, Bisuk sighed in relief, glad that they would never have to deal with the bounty hunter (as well as those snake aliens) again.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Gine continue to destroy more buildings and city blocks.

"_I_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _that_ _tail_ _off! __Fast!"_, thought Bisuk as he ran towrds the group's original spaceship.

He hoisted Supai's unconcious body on his back, hopped inside, and closed the glass dome.

Bisuk looked at the ship's lever, and nervously said to himself, "O-Ok...never flown a ship before! How do I do this?! AARGH!"

As he racked his brain trying to figure it out, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a almost awake Supai muttering, "Just pull the lever, idiot."

Bisuk gasped and happily said, "Supai! You're back!"

He hugged his friend tightly, much to her annoyance.

Bisuk let go of the Fumian and asked,"How did you recover so soon?"

Supai sighed and quickly replied, "My race can heal severe head injuries after a few minutes."

She then yelled, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! GINE'S PROBABLY GONE FULL APE! SO PULL THE FREAKIN' LEVER ALREADY!"

"Ok, ok!", exclaimed Bisuk, who proceeded to do so.

The ship flew upwards, and as Bisuk held the steering wheel, Supai explained, "Ok...now turn around! I can hear Big Mama Gine behind us!"

The ship turned towards the beast's direction, who was now attacking random ships and buildings, creating a rather chaotic scene.

* * *

Supai and Bisuk arrived near Gine's massive tail, which was swishing around wildly.

She turned to Bisuk, and exclaimed, "Dude, get over there! Use your fire hand...thing!"

Bisuk scoffed, "It's called the Heating Hands of-"

"I don't care! Now go!"

Bisuk sighed deeply and opened the glass dome.

The Pesutorian jumped over, grabbed onto to the tail, and held on as tightly as he could.

He carefully placed his hands on the center.

Flames rapidly engulfed the appendage, causing Oozaru Gine to howl in pain.

Supai quickly grabbed Bisuk, pulled him into the ship, and it flew away to a safe distance.

"W-What do we do?", fearfully asked Bisuk, "We can't just leave her there!"

Supai groaned and replied,"Look, I wholeheartedly agree, but I don't know what to do! I mean, it's not like some random dude will show up outta nowhere and save-"

She was interrupted when she saw the vintage Galactic Patrol ship fly past them.

Using its laser cannons, it fired rapidly at the tail's center, causing the appendage to slowly fall off.

Oozaru Gine collapsed to the ground, creating a massive earthquake in the process.

She slowly shrunk back into her original Saiyan form, and fell into unconsiousness.

Supai and Bisuk flew back over to where she was, and landed next to her.

The glass dome opened, and the duo stepped out.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!", yelled a confused Supai.

Just then, the Galactic Patrol ship landed near them, and Kuser jumped out.

Kuser said,"Hey kids!"

Bisuk's eyes widened with shock, and Supai stammered,"Y-You...blasted the...but...how?!"

Kuser replied,"My ship always had laser cannons! You just never noticed."

Supai's eye twitched with rage, and she growled,"Why the heck did you choose to help us at the last minute?!"

Kuser chuckled and explained, "I just wanted to make sure you actually made it to Octoria, so I hopped on a transport ship that was conveniently heading there. When I arrived on one of the platforms, I saw a giant ape rampaging around the city, and I knew it _had_ to be you three. Luckily, through a special tracker implanted in my mask, I managed to track down my ship, and save you guys in the nick of time!"

"Great! Awesome exposition! We don't care!", hissed Supai, "Now help us get our friend back on the ship!"

Kuser nodded and hoisted the Saiyan onto his back.

He was about place her onto the captain's seat, when Supai quickly intervened and told him to place her on one of the passenger seats. The veteran Galactic Patrolman proceeded to do so.

The duo walked back inside the ship, and as Bisuk closed the glass dome, Supai sighed deeply, relieved that this whole mess was finally over.

Supai said,"Let's get out of here."

Bisuk quietly nodded in agreement.

The Fumian pulled the lever, and the ship flew upwards.

It quickly left Octoria's atmosphere, and took off into space.

Meanwhile, Kuser walked back to his ship and went inside.

He activated his ship's controls, flew out of the area, and took off into space as well, albeit in a different direction.

"_Those three..._", thought Kuser, "_They're a strange bunch of weirdos alright." _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I wish the best of luck to all of you this year!**

**Now, I wanted to confirm a few things about the story:**

**-Yes, I did make up both Supai and Bisuk's races, and they are not part of the actual canon. I thought it would be kinda fun to create new Dragon Ball aliens!**

**-Both the planet and name Octoria are entirely made up! They're actually supposed to be Appule's race, and since there is no canon name for them, I thought that it would be funny to name them Octorians!**

**-Finally, the purple planet that Gine initially landed on was also made up as well.**

**And that's pretty much it!**

**Also...I just wanted to say thank you to anyone that have been reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. It REALLY means a lot to** **me!**

**Because this might be the last chapter I post for a while, since...well, my next college semester is starting up soon...**

**So, once again, I would just like to say thank you!**

**Thank you so much!**


	9. Backstory Time!

As the trio's ship traveled across another field of stars, Gine slowly started to regain consciousness.

"_What...happened?_", thought the Saiyan as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"Well, look who's finally awake!", happily exclaimed Supai.

Gine's eyes widened in shock, and she sputtered out,"S-Supai?! You're ok?!"

Supai chuckled,"Yep! My head injury healed up after a few minutes! How exactly? 'Cause my race is just capable of that!"

Amazed by this, Gine said,"I had no idea..."

Bisuk added,"And I had no idea either! Supai, why didn't you tell me?"

Supai rolled her eyes and replied,"Bisuk, you never asked, even when we were little kids. All those times my parents and I went over to your planet to hang out, not **one** time did you say to me, 'Hey Supai, can I come over to your planet'?"

Bisuk nervously rubbed his head and sighed, "Supai, you have to remember that I was really shy back then, and I was kinda scared of traveling off world."

"Yeah, well, even now...you're still kind of a shy debbie-downer to me.", said Supai.

Bisuk shot a quick glare at her in response.

Gine then asked, "Supai, I wonder, how can—"

"You're wondering how I can actually fight good?", interrupted Supai.

"U-Um...yes."

"I'll tell you everything, but first, we gotta eat something! I'm starving!"

She turned off the auto-pilot feature, and turned the ship towards a new destination.

"And I know just the place!", said Supai with a smirk.

* * *

The ship landed near a space diner, which was located on a small planet.

Supai pulled out a tiny green cube from her pocket, and opened it up, taking out five credits from it.

"This should be enough.", she muttered.

She then placed the cube back inside her pocket.

Confused by the sudden appearance of the cube, Gine asked, "Um, Supai, where did you get that device?"

Supai turned to the Saiyan, "Hm? Oh! This thing! You see, after I was done washing my face in one of the mall's restrooms, I walked out, saw it at some random lost-and-found section...and I stole it."

Bisuk yelled,"YOU WHAT?!"

Gine exclaimed,"Why would you even do that?!"

Supai explained, "I just thought it looked cool, so I took it, I opened it up, and there was a **bunch** of credits in there!"

"Just exactly how many?", asked Bisuk through gritted teeth.

"Like around...100 credits. I just ended up taking ten of them to pay for the clothes, and saved the rest for later. It's pretty cool how this little cube can store so much stuff!"

Bisuk angrily shouted,"SO THAT'S WHERE THE MONEY CAME FROM?!"

Supai replied,"Uh, yeah."

Bisuk angrily facepalmed himself, while Gine merely sighed.

Gine calmly said,"Supai...you can't just steal random credits. Do you know how wrong that is?"

The Fumian growled, "Hey, we needed some money for clothes, and I didn't have any, so that was the best option! Plus, I can easily bring it back after we eat!"

She let out an irritated sigh,"Now we're done with the exposition, can we just go inside? Please?!"

Bisuk rolled his eyes, and opened up the ship's glass dome.

As the group proceeded to walk out, Gine immediately realized that her tail was missing.

"_My tail! Where did-? Oh...right. I probably went on a **massive** rampage as an Oozaru, so I assume Bisuk and Supai were forced to cut my tail off."_

Gine sighed deeply and held open the door for her two companions.

She followed the two of them inside.

Inside the diner, there were various space folk sitting around in various booths, such as aliens, ship workers, or cyborgs. Some were either idly chatting about random events in their lives, while others were happily munching down on whatever kind of food they ordered.

As the song "Dare" by Stan Bush played in the background, Supai smelled the warm, delicious aroma and happily said,"It's good to be back."

The group walked over to a unused booth and sat down. Supai and Bisuk sat on one side, while Gine sat on the other.

Gine asked,"Supai, you've been here before?"

The Fumian nodded, "Yeah! Both of us went here a couple of times. The food here is SO GOOD! Ain't that right, Bisuk?"

Bisuk happily nodded and replied,"I wholeheartedly agree!"

A waitress came up to the group, and asked for their orders.

Supai ordered for her usual, a "Fumian style" meal (which was a cheeseburger with onion rings stuffed inside, along with a side of fries).

Meanwhile, Bisuk ordered for a bowl of salad, and Gine ordered for a simple cold cut sandwich.

Several minutes had passed, and their orders had arrived.

"Oohoohoo, yeah!", exclaimed Supai as she excitedly rubbed her hands together, "Here we go!"

She began wildly munching into her meal, causing grease stains, and various pieces of onion rings, to fall on the table.

Bisuk slowly backed away a bit, muttering,"Seriously?!"

Gine looked on with wide eyes and thought,"_Even though she's not a Saiyan, she definitely has the appetite of one..."_

After a while, the three of them each finished their respective meals, and sighed in relief.

"That...was good.",said Supai, who let out a small burp.

Bisuk smirked at his friend,"You certainly enjoyed it."

The Fumian happily chuckled,"Yeah I did!"

She cracked her knuckles and said, "Alright. Now I'll tell you both everything."

Gine and Bisuk listened intently as Supai explained,

"See, my dad is a martial artist and works at a dojo, and my mom works as a ship pilot for space travel. When I was little, I was amazed by both of these things, and so on the weekends, when my homework was done, my dad trained me to fight as a means of self defense. It was utter heck for me, trying to get down all of those intense strikes and manuevers, but I managed to nail them in the end."

She let out a confident laugh and continued, "As for the piloting, it was surprisingly easy! I just had to learn a few flight patterns, as well as a few buttons and switches. Especially the auto-pilot button. I remember my mom telling me that there will always be an auto-pilot button on **_ANY_** ship in the galaxy. Makes talking to people easier that way."

Gine smiled, "That's good to know, Supai."

The Fumian then playfully nudged Bisuk, who turned to her and inquired, "What is it?"

"Talk about your backstory!"

Bisuk frowned,"Dude, you already know about it."

Supai chuckled,"I meant, tell Gine about your backstory."

"O-Oh! Whoops! Sorry Gine!", stammered Bisuk.

Gine let out a small laugh and responded,"It's alright."

Bisuk began, "I grew up in a family of vegetable farmers, and we made a decent profit selling to various buyers. It wasn't until I turned 15 that we moved to the city, since my father managed to find a new job as a nurse."

"Which I thought was kind of a weird transition." ,added Supai, "I mean, first a farmer, then a nurse?"

Bisuk sighed,"He was getting tired of the farmer lifestyle, and wanted to do something else."

He continued,"Anyways, a few years later, after I graduated high school, I decided to join the-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Gine,"What was that attack you used on Mugiko?"

"You mean the Heating Hands of Pesutori?"

Supai exclaimed, "Well, duh! That's what she means, doofus!"

Bisuk ignored his friend's insult and explained,"The Heating Hands of Pesutori is a technique passed down from generation to generation. It will only be passed down to those who are pure of heart. Currently, I am the most recent user."

Gine's eyes widened in suprise.

A technique that is passed down from generation to generation?!

That's unheard of, even for a Saiyan!

To Gine, this sounded incredible!

"Also, about Mugiko...sorry if my fiery attack came out of nowhere. I really don't like fighting, but I was kind of forced to use the technique as a distraction." said Bisuk as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Gine smiled, "It's okay, Bisuk. You did the right thing by distracting Mugiko. It actually gave me the right amount of time to transform into a Oozaru!"

Supai spoke up,"Oh, dude, remember when we were joining the Frieza Force for the first time?"

Bisuk chuckled,"I remember!"

Gine inquired,"Oh yeah, why did you two even join the Frieza Force?"

"Bisuk here said he felt that he was gonna do 'something great for the galaxy' by joining them!", replied Supai.

Bisuk exclaimed,"I absolutely believed that I was going to do something great! And I felt that I was achieving that goal by following the Frieza Force's rules!"

"Oh, you mean by guarding the ship?", questioned Supai with a smug grin.

"Yes!"

Supai then laughed mockingly at Bisuk, prompting the Peutorian to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay Supai, so why did **_you_** join the Force then?", questioned Bisuk, "You never told me your reason."

Supai's grin instantly disappeared, and the Fumian nervously darted her eyes around the rest of the diner, trying to avoid spilling the beans.

She looked back at Bisuk, who now sported his own smug grin.

Supai angrily responded,"Alright, fine! It's because I was thinking of the same goal! And I just wasted it away!"

Bisuk laughed, "I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.", said an angry Supai, "For all I know, my parents might never want to see me again."

She pulled out the small green cube from her pocket, pulled out ten credits, and dumped them on the table.

"Let's get out of this freakin' place already...", growled the Fumian as she stomped her way out of the diner's entrance.

Gine worriedly asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

An unsure Bisuk replied, "I...I don't know..."

The duo got up, and proceeded to head out of the diner's entrance as well.

By the time they walked over to their ship, Supai was waiting for them.

She opened the ship's glass dome, and they all got inside.

Bisuk stared at Supai, who still had an angry expression on her face.

He sighed deeply and said,"Alright, Supai. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

Supai looked back at Bisuk, "No, dude, it's fine. It's just that I promised myself I would do great things in the Frieza Force, and that promise never happened. My parents have these awesome jobs back on Fumia, and I got strapped with guarding the entrance of a ship. They might see me as a full on loser, and want to cast me out!"

She let out a sigh, "Bottom line is that...I'm just kind of scared of visiting my home planet again."

Gine smiled, "Supai, let me tell you something about Saiyans."

Supai rolled her eyes, "I already know what Saiyans are, Gine."

"Yes, but this little lesson relates to your situation."

"Not sure how that helps, but...okay."

Gine explained, "The Saiyans were the most vicious beings in the galaxy. They trained and battled many opponents as a means of excitement. In contrast, I was a mere butcher who worked at a meat distribution center. And yet, the Saiyans still accepted me, and my life choices."

Supai raised an eyebrow, "And your point is?"

Gine placed a hand on the Fumian's shoulder, "I doubt that your parents will hate you, Supai. If anything, they'll probably encourage you to find a new, better job."

"Gine's right, Supai.", added Bisuk, "It's never too late to try again."

Supai looked at both of her companions, and smiled warmly, "You're right. Thanks, dudes."

The Fumian turned her attention to the controls, "Now let's head back to that lost-and-found section!"

She pulled the lever, and the ship quickly left the small planet's atmosphere.


	10. Gine's Nightmare

The team arrived back at _Galaxy Way_, and successfully returned the small green cube to the mega-mall's lost-and-found section.

They quickly left the mall, and resumed their journey.

After a while, the group started feeling incredibly tired, which made sense, as they had gone through so much within the span of a single day.

Supai decided to place the ship on auto-pilot mode, and the group slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Several hours later, Gine began fearfully squirming around.

It became clear that the Saiyan was having some sort of terrible nightmare...

* * *

_In her nightmare, she was in a black abyss._

_She saw her lover Bardock on the ground, bloodied and beaten._

_Bardock wheezed out, "G-Gine, take the kids...and run. Run as far as you-"_

_He stopped moving when a single Death Beam pierced his heart._

_Gine screamed, "BARDOCK!"_

_All of a sudden, she heard a certain tyrant's terrifying laugh._

_She turned around and saw Frieza himself, standing directly behind her._

_"Oh, were you looking for these?", asked the tyrant as he held up Kakarot and Raditz' bloodied skulls._

_Gine shrieked with horror, and she fell to her knees._

_She began sobbing intensly, horrified that her boys were now dead._

_Gine heard Frieza cackle with delight, and she looked up to see him holding up a massive red ki sphere, similar to the one that destroyed Planet Vegeta._

_"Farewell, monkey.", sneered Frieza as he unleashed the attack._

_The Saiyan screamed as she felt her entire body being reduced to atoms._

* * *

Gine immediately woke up panting, drenched with sweat.

She looked over and saw that both Bisuk and Supai were still asleep.

Gine sighed deeply, and decided to talk to Bisuk, since he was _far_ less aggressive than Supai.

She tapped him on the arm twice, and the young Pesutorian woke up.

"Huh? G-Gine? Is everything alright?"

Gine said,"No...I had a nightmare."

Bisuk asked,"Nightmare? About what?"

Gine replied, "I-It was about Frieza."

Bisuk's eyes widened in shock, "What happened?"

The Saiyan proceeded to talk about the disturbing imagery that was in her nightmare, which horrified the young Pesutorian.

"W-Well, hopefully, you'll find Kakarot and Raditz soon...", said Bisuk with a nervous tone of voice.

He turned around to view the big, black image of space, secretly hoping that he would fall asleep and forget about the imagery that was described to him.

"But...what if I can't?", asked Gine.

Upon hearing those words, Bisuk slowly turned back around, and saw Gine's sorrow-filled expression.

It was rather painful to look at, and Bisuk felt horrible.

He couldn't sleep if his friend was distressed like this!

"What if I can't find Kakarot? What if he's been captured by the Frieza Force?", asked Gine, whose hands were now shaking, "What if Raditz doesn't want anything to do with me? What if we never make it to Earth? W-What if-"

"Gine. Calm down.", sternly said Bisuk, "We **_will_** make it to Earth, and you **_will_** be reunited with your sons. I promise."

Gine smiled softly, "Thank you, Bisuk. And I apologize for that outburst."

Bisuk smiled back, "It's alright. I just don't like seeing you so sad like this."

The Saiyan let out a soft chuckle and said, "Thanks."

Gine then sighed, "You see...I have **_so_** much fear hidden inside. Fear about my future. I know I don't act like it, but I genuinely do."

Bisuk nodded in response.

"I...I just want to know Bisuk. How do I stop worrying so much about my future?", asked Gine, who felt tears forming in her eyes.

Bisuk looked around the room, trying to think of a good answer.

He nervously swallowed and looked back at Gine.

The Pesutorian replied, "Gine, I think that, for right now, it would be best not to focus too much on all of that 'what-if' stuff. Instead, we should focus on the mission at hand, and well, have hope. We just have to believe that things will turn out alright."

Deeply touched by Bisuk's words, Gine pulled him into a tight embrace.

Bisuk graciously returned the embrace.

After a few seconds, Gine released the orange alien.

"Yeah...you're right.", said the Saiyan as she wiped her eyes.

Just then, the two of them both heard a massive yawn.

They turned to see Supai groggily rubbing her eye.

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Supai.

Bisuk quickly replied, "Nothing. Just reminiscing on our journey so far."

Supai blinked, "Oh, uh, okay. Well, keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."

The Fumian sat back down, and resumed her slumber.

Gine and Bisuk looked at one another, and happily chuckled.

Bisuk let out a soft yawn, "Okay, I'm gonna go rest up. See you in a few hours, Gine."

Gine nodded and said, "Sleep well, Bisuk."

Bisuk smiled, "You too."

He sat back in his seat and resumed his own slumber.

Gine sat next to Bisuk, and proceeded to drift off into a far more peaceful sleep.


	11. Facing A New Enemy!

It was now two days later, and the trio _still_ hadn't reached Earth yet.

The trio's ship flew through a very dangerous asteroid field, and a bunch of large and small asteroids were launching out at them.

Supai was desperately struggling to turn the small vessel in a new direction, but all of the asteroids were blocking her view.

"Do you know how to get us out of here?!", nervously asked Bisuk.

Supai angrily exclaimed,"I'm doing the best I can!"

A small asteroid crashed straight through the ship's rear, damaging it.

As the ship's alarms blared, Supai desperately tried to hold on.

However it was too late, since the ship was rapidly descending towards a nearby planet.

The burning vessel entered the planet's atmosphere.

Gine yelled, "Supai! Bisuk! Grab onto me!"

Bisuk and Supai leaped over and embraced Gine tightly.

She kicked open the ship's glass dome, and quickly flew out.

They all witnessed the vessel crash land in a massive fiery explosion.

All three of them had shocked expressions on each of their faces.

Gine whispered, "No..."

* * *

Holding onto the duo, she flew down, safely landed in a large rocky wasteland, and saw that the ship was destroyed.

Gine released Supai and Bisuk, and collapsed to her knees, completely distraught by this.

"O-Our ship is gone. Now we'll never reach Earth...", said the Saiyan, her voice filled with sorrow.

Supai folded her arms in irritation.

She growled, "This sucks! What are we gonna do?"

Suddenly, they saw a small pod land in the distance.

Gine fearfully asked, "What was that?!"

Supai shrugged, "I dunno. Could be a Ginyu Force pod."

Bisuk's eyes widened in shock, and he shouted, "OH HEAVENS NO! PLEASE NOT THEM!"

"What? You _**scared**_ of them?", asked Supai in a mocking tone of voice.

Bisuk blurted out, "Wh-What the-?! No! I just hate how they-"

"Yeah, right! You're just a big ol' scaredy cat!", chuckled Supai.

"I'm not! Where did you even get this idea from anyway?!

"I just know it! I can read your mind, dude!"

"No, you can't! Since when is your race capable of reading minds?!"

Upon seeing the two friends bicker rather childishly, Gine's internal panicking slowly subsided, and she let out a small giggle.

It reminded her so much of the little brawls that Raditz and Kakarot used to get into.

She sighed wistfully. If only she could see their chubby little faces again...

Gine quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and realized that she had to get back to the main topic at hand.

She spoke up, "Excuse me? Guys? Who, or what, even is the Ginyu Force?"

Supai loudly gasped, "You've NEVER heard of the Ginyu Force?!"

Gine nodded, "Remember, I wasn't with Bardock's team for very long. And I don't recall him ever talking about this Ginyu group, compared to henchman like Zarbon and Dodoria. So, no, I've never heard of them before."

Bisuk explained, "Well, those guys are an..._interesting_ group. They are six incredibly powerful enforcers that help out Frieza on special occasions. We've seen them approximately _**two **_times in the one year we were on the Frieza Force!"

Supai snickered, "And they do really, really stupid poses too! And they act so dumb!"

Bisuk angrily sighed, "I hate those guys, and I especially hate those poses so much. Those poses are just so weird and awkward to look at!"

Gine stared into the distance, and said, "Looks like there's only one of them right now."

Both Supai and Bisuk exclaimed, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the group, the Ginyu Force pod opened, and an mysterious female member hopped out.

This was Bonyu.

Bonyu had crimson red skin, long locks of white hair tied up in a ponytail, and had intimidating, grey irises. She wore the Ginyu Force's signature armor over a black bodysuit, along with white gloves and boots. She was also rather..._ahem..._chubby.

Bonyu angrily said to herself, "What is Jeice even on about? 'You're not proper Ginyu Force material for the cap'n! He's gonna toss you out eventually!' "

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I was the first member **_on_** the Ginyu Force! I am certainly a capable warrior! Just because I don't do those stupid poses, doesn't mean I'm not good enough!"

The red alien pressed her scounter to see if anyone else was on the planet, and sure enough, there were.

The scounter sensed three distinct power levels: one was a 100, the other 80, and the last one was a mere 5.

Bonyu smirked,"Well, then. I better go see who these guests are."

The red alien flew all the way over to where the group was, startling them.

Bonyu looked down at Gine, and her eyes widened with shock.

She thought, "_Is that a Saiyan?! Wasn't their race wiped out by Lord Frieza four days ago?! I thought he was holdin' onto three of em'!"_

She shrugged, "_Ah well. At least this lady's a mere 100."_

Just then, a lightbulb went off in her head, "_Maybe I could blast these fools' heads off, and bring their bodies to Cap'n Ginyu! He'll **have** to see that I'm still a excellent member of the Ginyu Force!"_

Supai began snickering, "It's you! The fat lady of the group!"

Bonyu quickly glared at the Fumian.

"WHY YOU-! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY APPEARANCE!", shouted the red alien.

Bisuk asked, "Where's the rest of your team at?"

Bonyu sighed and replied, "They're currently gettin' chocolate sundaes over at Galaxy Way. We're all currently on our break."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I needed to blow off some steam for a bit."

She smiled evilly, "And I got the perfect targets to do that."

The red alien charged up a massive blue ki blast, and fired it at the group.

They all dodged the attack, which ended up destroying a distant plateau.

Supai exclaimed, "Looks like we're in for another battle! So just like last time, I'll be the one to fight her!"

Gine exclaimed, "Wait, what?!"

"Are you insane?!", shouted Bisuk, "She'll kill you with one of those blasts!"

The Fumian said, "That's why I'm gonna fight her physically!"

She ran over to Bonyu and shouted, "Hey! Instead of blasting us to smithereens, just come down here and fight me!"

Bonyu chuckled, "Alright, but it'll only end with your demise."

She floated downwards and landed on the ground.

Supai went into a fighting stance, as did Bonyu.

The two opponents stared one another down.

After a few seconds, they ran towards each other, and the battle soon began.


	12. The Battle Begins!

The two combatants exchanged various jabs, blocks, and kicks with one another, all at an amazing level of speed.

Supai tried to unleash a right hook, but it was easily dodged by Bonyu, who struck the Fumian in the gut with a palm strike.

Supai winced in pain, and retaliated by kicking the red alien several times in the jaw.

Bonyu spat out some blood, and wiped it away.

The Ginyu Force member smiled, "Not bad."

Supai grinned, "Same to you."

Bonyu confidently said, "Once I kill you three, the cap'n will definitely respect me as a member of the Ginyu Force!"

Supai rollled her eyes, "Yeah, _**sure**_ he will."

Bonyu angrily huffed and charged up.

She tried to rush over and grab Supai's head, but the Fumian easily backflipped over the red alien.

Bonyu looked back at Supai and smirked, "Think you're slick, 'ey lass?"

Supai nonchalantly shrugged, "Hey, I could be."

Bonyu muttered, "We'll see about that."

She kicked Supai high into the air. The red alien followed her opponent's direction, and began rapidly punching her hard in the face.

Bonyu then performed a double fist strike on Supai, sending her to the ground.

Supai crash landed on her back, and muttered, "Ow..."

Bonyu flew over to Supai and landed right next to her.

Supai had several bloody marks on her face, forehead, along with a few smaller scuffs on her arms and legs.

Bonyu smirked, "So, are you ready to give up?"

The green-haired alien spat out a tooth, along with a pint of blood.

She grinned, "Give up now? That was nothing. That felt like a cute little love tap!"

She groaned and thought, "_It's a lie! That actually freakin' hurt!"_

Bonyu rolled her eyes, grabbed Supai's throat and began choking her.

The Fumian quickly grabbed onto her opponent's shoulder pads, and struck in the nose with a sharp headbutt.

Bonyu stumbled back a bit, glared at Supai and hissed, "You little prick!"

The red alien fired several ki blasts at the Fumian, plunging her further into the rocky ground.

Bonyu sighed, and walked over to Bisuk and Gine, who were shocked and horrified at what they just witnessed.

Bonyu smiled, "Alright, now to take both of you out."

But before she could do so, her scounter suddenly began beeping.

"What?!", exclaimed Bonyu, "That can't be right! She couldn't have survived! Her power level's an 80!"

Just then, the Ginyu Force member saw the Fumian perform a massive leap out of the deep crater.

She landed near Bonyu, and was thankfully still breathing, much to the relief of Bisuk and Gine.

Her purple shirt, on the other hand, was a different story. It had a bunch of rips and tears all over it.

Supai growled, "You...jerk! Now my shirt's all ripped up! I can't fight like this!"

She tore off the shirt, exposing her black sports bra (and suprisingly toned figure) underneath.

Bisuk angrily screamed, "SUPAI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Confused by his freak out, Supai asked, "What's the matter?"

Bisuk pinched his nose in frustration and replied, "You're exposed. You could at least show a little modesty."

Supai scoffed, "Seriously?! This lady is trying to kill us, and THAT'S your biggest concern?!"

Bonyu spoke up, "Modesty or not, your fates will still remain the same."

Supai shouted, "SEEEEE?!"

Bisuk sighed deeply, "Okay, so how did you survive all of those blasts?"

Supai smirked, "Dude, my race is _**extremely**_ durable! You could push us through mountains, and we'd still be fine. Well, not completely, as we'd still gain a few cuts, scrapes and bruises."

Bonyu snapped her fingers, and exclaimed, " 'Ey! Enough of this chatter! Let's continue our battle!"

Supai frowned, "Well alright, little miss Ginyu."

The Ginyu Force member growled, and gave Supai a powerful kick in the gut, sending her flying towards a distant cliff.

Bonyu blasted off to follow her, leaving Gine and Bisuk behind.

Gine said, "Let's head after them!"

Bisuk nodded in response, and the two of them flew off.


	13. The End of The Journey

The two of them flew over and saw Supai getting beaten to a pulp by Bonyu.

Gine fearfully stammered, "N-No! Supai!"

As the Fumian received several strikes to the chest, she thought, "_Seriously?! I'm getting beaten down?! Again?! If this were some kind of fan fiction, I'd say the author's getting a bit lazy."_

Bonyu smirked, "You really thought you could beat the mighty Bonyu, with a power level of 80?"

"Uh, yeah!", proudly exclaimed Supai, who coughed up some more blood afterwards.

Bonyu chuckled and placed her boot above Supai's head. She began pressing down.

The alien said, "You've been a really annoyin' opponent. So why don't I kill you right now, and just take the heads of the Saiyan and your shrimpy Pesutorian friend with me?"

Supai felt her head getting smushed in further by the powerful red alien.

Bisuk noticed a red aura was slowly starting to form around Gine.

The Saiyan angrily growled. She felt nothing but pure rage take over her entire mind.

Bisuk stammered with fear and began to step back a few feet.

He had never seen this side of Gine before, and it was deeply unsettling to see her like this.

As her eyes turned completely white, Gine screamed, "**_STOP IT!"_**

She blasted towards Bonyu and headbutted the Ginyu Force member in the back, completely cracking her armor's back plate.

Bonyu collapsed to the ground, and thought, "_The hell?! Who attacked me just now?!"_

She turned to see Gine nearby, who was charging up a attack.

Bonyu quickly activated her scounter, and to her surprise, she saw that the weak Saiyan's power level was rising at an alarming rate.

"_200...300...400...500...600! And it's still goin'!", _thought Bonyu as she stared at her scounter.

The red alien looked back at Gine, "_N-No! This can't be real! How is her power level risin' that fast?!"_

Gine screamed, "**THIS...****ENDS...NOW!**"

The Saiyan fired a powerful red ki beam, sending Bonyu flying off towards a nearby mountain.

The attack completely disintegrated the Ginyu Force member in the process, and a massive explosion occured shortly thereafter.

Exhausted by the sheer output of energy, Gine collapsed to the ground, and she blacked out.

* * *

Several hours later, Gine regained consciousness.

She sat up, and saw that it was now nighttime.

The Saiyan heard Supai exclaim, "Well, looks who's finally awake! Again!"

Gine turned around to see her two companions sitting near a campfire.

Supai was wearing Bisuk's sweater, while the Pesutorian himself wore a simple white T-shirt.

Gine rubbed her head and sighed, "What happened?"

Supai smirked, "Bisuk, lay down the exposition for her."

Bisuk nodded and explained, "We found a random mahogany tree nearby, and seeing how it was late, we decided to make a camp-"

Gine interrupted, "N-No, I mean...what happened to me a few hours ago? And where is Bonyu?"

Bisuk nervously replied, "W-Well, uh, your eyes went white, and you...ended up killing Bonyu."

Gine's eyes widened with shock, "What?! Why?!"

Bisuk sighed, "I don't know. It just...happened."

Gine fearfully looked down at her hands and thought, "_What is happening to me? Are my violent Saiyan instincts finally showing themselves? If so, then why now?"_

Bisuk noticed Gine's expression, "U-Um, are you alright, Gine?"

The Saiyan snapped out of her thoughts and said, "I'm fine..."

Supai spoke up, "Thankfully though, Bonyu's pod _**is**_ still in good use! I already set the ship's coordinates to Earth!"

Gine sighed with relief, and stood up, "Well, we should try to escape this planet quickly. I don't want to know who or what the locals are like here."

The pair nodded, and Bisuk said, "Bonyu's pod is not too far away. We'll help show you where it is."

They climbed onto Gine's back, and she flew away from the campsite. The duo began directing the Saiyan to the location of the pod.

After a few minutes of flying, the group made it to the empty pod.

Since the ship was really supposed to fit one person, Gine got in first, and the pair were forced to sit near the pod's window.

Bisuk sighed, "At least it's just us three in here..."

Supai thought, "_Aw, great! This is _**so**_ awkward!"_

She quickly closed the door, and activated the pod's flight system.

The ship blasted off the planet, and began traveling through a beautiful sea of stars.

Gine smiled at her two companians, "Since we're finally heading to Earth, I wanted to thank the both of you for sticking with me throughout this journey. It means a lot."

Supai grinned, "I'm absolutely grateful that we came with you! You really brought some adventure into our lives! Ain't that right, Bisuk?"

Bisuk nodded, "Yeah! Even though most of it was very nerve-wrecking for me. At least when it came to the fights."

The trio happily shared a laugh, and sighed deeply.

They were all relieved that their big journey was finally at its end.


	14. A Fateful Reunion

A few hours later, while everyone was asleep, the pod finally made it to Earth.

It crash-landed in a nearby forest, waking everyone up.

Gine yawned and looked out the window.

"Guys, we made it...", spoke up the Saiyan.

Bisuk chuckled softly, and Supai stammered, "W-We...We did?!"

"Yes, we did.", replied Gine.

A large grin emerged on Supai's face, and she shouted, "YA-HOO!"

She kicked open the pod's door, ran all the way out of the crater the ship made, and hopped onto the green grass.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!", happily exclaimed the Fumian, "HELL YEAH!"

Bisuk and Gine got out of the pod, and followed Supai.

Tears of joy were welling up in Gine's eyes.

Bisuk noticed this and smiled, "Well...you finally achieved what you wanted, right?"

Gine happily nodded in response and wiped her eyes.

The group wandered around the forest for a while, before finally stumbling across a cottage.

They all saw an old man carry a young child in a basket.

This child was none other than Kakarot.

* * *

Bisuk and Supai turned to Gine, who was now happily tearing up once again.

They encouraged the Saiyan to reunite with her son.

Gine, deeply excited, walked over to the cottage.

There, she saw the old man carry her son inside.

Seeing how the door was open, Gine walked inside and said, "Um, hello."

The old man turned around to see Gine, and his eyes widened in shock.

"It's...it's you, isn't it? You're this child's _**real**_ mother?", he asked.

Gine smiled, "Yes. How did you know?"

The old man replied, "Well, you **_are_** wearing armor similar to what he wore originally, back when I first found him."

He chuckled and said, "My name is Son Gohan, by the way."

Gine smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Son Gohan. I am Gine."

She then asked, "Is it okay if I...hold him, for a minute?"

Gohan nodded, "Of course! I'll just step out. I won't get in the way of your reunion."

He handed the small child over to the Saiyan, and quickly went outside.

Gohan saw Supai and Bisuk waiting nearby.

Supai grinned, "Sup!"

Gohan exclaimed, "Oh! Hello! Are you Gine's friends?"

Bisuk happily replied, "Yes!"

Supai smirked, "Yeah we are."

* * *

Gine held her sleeping son close to her heart.

After all this time, she finally found Kakarot, and he was back in her arms.

Gine softly whispered, "Wake up, Kakarot..."

The small child woke up with a rather large yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

His eyes widened upon seeing the woman in front of him.

Gine giggled, "Hi!"

Strangely, Kakarot did not react at the sight of his mother, not even with a excited scream or a laugh.

To Gine's shock, he stared at her with confusion.

She nervously smiled, "K-Kakarot...it's me."

Once again, the child blinked with confusion.

Gine's smile disappeared entirely.

This had never happened before! What was going on?!

Gine fearfully asked, "Kakarot, are you okay? Why won't you respond to me?"

He gave no response.

"It's me! Gine! Your mother!", exclaimed Gine.

Still no response.

"KAKAROT! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

Tears started falling down her face, and she choked out, "P...Please..."

"Kakarot? Is that his actual name?", asked Gohan, who came back in to see how Gine was doing.

The child happily giggled at the elderly man and reached out towards him, much to Gine's surprise.

Gine quickly wiped her tears and replied, "Y-Yes."

Gohan said, "What a strange name, because I only named him Son Goku a month ago. And he was a lot more rougher then."

Gine asked, "Gohan, I was wondering, why doesn't Kak...I mean, Goku...remember me?"

Gohan sighed, "I have no idea...but I believe it has to do with a head injury he recieved four days ago."

Gine exclaimed, "Wh-What?!"

Gohan proceeded to explain the story.

Apparently, he going for an exercise run on a cliff, and he was carrying Goku on his back,

He felt Goku fall out of the basket, quickly turned around, and witnessed him falling all the way down the cliff.

The Saiyan child hit his head on a nearby rock, and was knocked unconscious for a day.

Eventually, he woke up, and all traces of his initial rage were gone. He was now a happy little toddler.

Gine deduced that this event wiped his memory completely of his race's existence, Planet Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz...and her.

"_So...Kakarot probably doesn't need me...", _she sadly thought to herself.

"Are you alright, my dear?", asked Gohan, with concern in his voice.

Gine nodded, "I just...need to be outside for a moment."

The Saiyan carefully placed her son in Gohan's arms and went out of the cottage.

She saw Bisuk and Supai idly chatting about something random.

They both turned around, saw Gine, and excitedly ran up to her.

Bisuk happily asked,"How was the reunion, Gine?"

Supai grinned, "Yeah! How was it?"

"It was...good. Kakarot and I...reunited. That is all.", said Gine through a _very_ forced smile.

Both Supai and Bisuk could tell that something was definitely wrong.

Gine then fell to her knees and began sobbing.

The pair kneeled down to her level, and they both asked, "What happened?!"

"K-Kakarot...doesn't...remember me! He...H-He-", sobbed Gine.

The Saiyan bursted into more sobs, and covered her face.

She felt Supai and Bisuk embrace her tightly.

Bisuk softly spoke up, "Gine, calm down. Just take a deep breath."

The Saiyan proceeded to do so.

She then looked up at the duo and frowned, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this."

Bisuk calmly said, "It's okay. We're here for you Gine."

Supai nodded in agreement, "You've gone through so much! We're not gonna let you sit here and wallow in your sorrow!"

Gine sighed deeply, "Th-Thank you..."

She began explaining to the duo what exactly happened to her son.


	15. The Feast!

Several hours had passed, and it was now nighttime. The moon shined brightly in the starry sky. Crickets started chirping, and a few owls began hooting as well. The night life of the forest was coming alive.

Well, er, alive as in waking up, and...you know what I mean.

The trio was still sitting near the Son Family cottage. Gohan had offered them to come in for a feast he was setting up, but Supai and Bisuk politely declined, for Gine's sake. They could tell that Gine wasn't ready to face her son at the moment.

So, they all quietly sat around a campfire, roasting a few dead birds.

After a few minutes, the trio began eating their food.

Supai exclaimed, "Dang! Earth food is pretty good so far!"

Bisuk nodded in agreement, and saw Gine half-heartedly eat her food.

Her mind was clearly still struggling to accept what she just learned about earlier.

"Um, Gine, are you okay?", Bisuk asked.

Supai scoffed, "Seriously?"

"I was just asking!", exclaimed Bisuk, who raised his arms in defense.

Supai glared at her friend, "Dude, you already **_know_** that she isn't okay!"

The Saiyan sighed deeply, "No, I'm not. Kakarot's memory is gone."

Supai asked, "Well, what about the part of the plan with your other son?"

Gine replied, "Raditz is probably too far out in the galaxy at this point, and I don't know if this planet is aware of interstellar travel yet."

She hung her head lower and hugged her knees, "I...just don't what to do anymore..."

Bisuk and Supai sat closer to the Saiyan, and they each rubbed her back in a soothing manner, clearly doing their best to comfort their friend.

Bisuk reasoned, "But look on the bright side of this, Gine. Even though the Raditz plan is no longer an option, you still have the opportunity to make new memories with Kakarot."

Supai added, "It's never too late to start again."

Gine raised her head up, and looked at her two companions.

She wasn't sure what to think. They were right, it wasn't too late, but...she still had her doubts. What if this new Kakarot (or Goku) doesn't like her at first? What if he prefers to be around Gohan more? And what if the new Kakarot never accepts her, like he once did?

The Saiyan closed her eyes in fear.

So many 'what-ifs'...

Gine rubbed her head and sighed, "H-How can I be sure?"

Supai replied, "You can only be sure of it, if you go back into that cottage, dude."

Gine turned her head to see the cottage standing a few feet away.

She nervously bit her lip, and looked back at the duo once more, "I'll do it. But only if you two come with me."

Both Supai and Bisuk quietly nodded in response. They figured that Gine wouldn't want to be alone for this moment, and it _was_ a feast, after all.

The group walked over to the cottage, and Gine knocked on its wooden door.

The door opened up, revealing Gohan, who smiled, "Hello, Gine."

"H-Hello...Son Gohan.", greeted a still nervous Gine, "I...um...I'm ready to join the feast."

With a warm smile, Gohan said, "Come right in! There's enough food for everyone!"

The elderly man opened the door, and the group walked in.

There was a wooden table set within the dining room, with various dining utensils and plates. There was also a large, roasted boar placed in the middle of the table

Gine immediately spotted her son sitting in a small, baby-sized chair, located near the edge of the table.

Her heart skipped a bit upon seeing him place his little foot in his mouth, as he was clearly starting to get hungry.

If she could only rush over to this house's kitchen, and whip up a good dish!

Just like how it was in the old days, when it just her, Bardock, Raditz and her little Kakarot—all safe and sound in their cozy little home on Planet Vegeta, and nothing else.

No threat of extinction, no sending their youngest son away, no explosion, no losing everything she holds dear to her heart-

"Gine! Hey, Earth-to-Gine!", whispered Supai.

The Saiyan mother snapped out of her thoughts, and saw the Fumian tapping her arm.

"Do you need to step outside again?", she quietly asked, "You kinda froze in place for a bit."

Gine nervously replied, "N-No! I'm fine! I can do this!"

The Saiyan mother took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

She grabbed a knife and a fork, and began serving herself some of the meat off of the boar. Everyone else began serving themselves. Bisuk and Gohan got themselves several of meat, while Supai got herself a full on leg. Gohan cut up one of his slices into a few smaller pieces, and gave them to Kakarot, who happily accepted them.

Gine sat down on the opposite side of table, a few feet away from her son. Little Kakarot (or Goku, as he was now being called) looked over at his mother with curiosity in his eyes.

Supai and Bisuk sat down next to the little Saiyan.

Supai cooed, "D'aww! Look at your cutesy little face, and your cutesy little hair!"

Kakarot/Goku grabbed one of Supai's hair strands, and yanked on it, causing her to yelp with pain.

The child let out a happy giggle in response, prompting Bisuk to smirk, "Looks like he enjoys your company as well."

Gohan chuckled, "I should warn you, Goku is a _very_ strong toddler."

"Duly noted.", said Supai as she quickly placed the rest of her hair on her left shoulder.

Everyone started digging in to their food afterwards.

Upon eating, Supai's eyes lit up with excitement, "Bisuk! This is **_also_** really good!"

Bisuk nodded in agreement, "I absolutely agree."

Supai exclaimed, "How is Earth's food so amazing?!"

Everyone (with the exception of Goku, who was happily enjoying his dinner) chuckled at Supai's reactions.

Gohan then asked, "So, what was getting here for you all like?"

Supai smiled, "Well, old timer, it's a long story!"

"Is it okay if I start with my side first?", asked Gine.

Supai happily replied, "Sure, dude! You're essentially the guest of honor!"

Gine smiled warmly, and said, "Thank you."

She looked over at Goku, who looked at her with awe.

The Saiyan mother began, "It all started back on Planet Vegeta. Bardock came home one day, and..."

* * *

**Hey guys, Story Nado here!**

**Wow, this story is now officially one year old...**

**That's ****crazy to me.**

**I remember the time when I was first writing out this fanfiction. **

**I was in my room, late at night, around 2am. I was trying to get away from my other DBZ fanfic, ****_Mafin and Begu's Magnificent Adventures _(due to stressing out over that fic's plot), and I wanted to try out writing another story.**

**I considered doing a Saiyan OC story, and so I began writing out the scene of Planet Vegeta's destruction. Originally, I was gonna open up on Gine running out of the meat distribution center, then cut to the parents of the OC, sending their child away to some random planet. **

**However, upon writing the actual scene out, I found myself really liking that Gine part. I thought to myself, "Y'know...why don't I just try out a Gine story instead?"**

**Thus, I set out to write the new fic. **

**The first chapter itself took about a week to make, because I was constantly altering certain sentences, some details had to be more screen accurate, etc.**

**In ****order to make my fic a little different than a usual "What if Gine survived" type story, I ****added in the twist of her crash landing on another world, as well as the characters of Supai and Bisuk.**

**I even took out an entire chunk of story (the part where Gine meets the duo) and placed it into the second chapter, because I felt it didn't flow right with the darker first half.**

**Eventually, I published the story, and I continuously have written for it ever since then.**

**With all that being said, I want to take the time thank every one of you who have favorited and followed this fanfiction. It really means a whole lot to me. ****Thank you all, so, so much!**

**Take care you guys, and please stay safe!**


	16. A New Journey Begins!

**_12 Years Later..._**

On a fine, sunny morning in a forest near the Son cottage, Gine was peacefully meditating.

Even though the Saiyan was now older, she appeared to be physically no different than what she was years earlier.

Gine was also still dressed in her signature armor, despite the fact that its colors were starting to fade out.

Initially, she heard nothing but the sounds of birds chirping nearby.

Although, a few seconds later-

"_HYAAH!"_

_"DAAAH!"_

Gine chuckled softly, and shook her head.

"_Looks like Supai and Goku are up to their usual sparring sessions again._", thought the female Saiyan.

She stood up, walked all the way over to the front of the cottage, and saw both her 14 year old son, as well as her 31 year old Fumian friend, duking it out in a rather intense manner.

Goku was dressed in a light blue gi, while Supai was dressed in a dark emerald gi. Her hair was also cut short to a bob length.

The two opponents leaped a few feet away from each other. They both waited to see what the other would do next.

After a few seconds, Goku unleashed a barrage of kicks onto Supai, who blocked each one of them.

The Fumian then sent a few palm strikes to Goku's face and chest, sending the young Saiyan to the ground.

"No fair! You promised you weren't gonna use any palm strikes!", angrily exclaimed Goku as he looked up at the former Frieza Force soldier.

"And what if I did?", smirked Supai, "Remember, Goku, you can never trust an enemy, especially in a fight."

Goku got up, and dusted himself off, "Yeah, I guess that's true..."

Supai looked past the small child and saw Gine standing nearby.

The Fumian grinned, "Hey, Gine!"

Upon hearing his mother's name, Goku turned around and exclaimed, "Hiya, Mommy!"

The little Saiyan happily ran up to his mother, and hugged her.

Gine hugged her son back, saying, "Hello, my little Goku."

Supai asked, "So, what brings you over here?"

Gine looked up at her friend and replied, "Well, I **_was_ **busy meditating..."

Supai's eyes widened, "Oh, shoot! Sorry about that, Gine!"

The older Saiyan let out a soft chuckle, "It's alright. Just try to warn me next time."

"Y-Yeah, we will...", nervously chuckled Supai as she rubbed the back of her head.

Suddenly, the Fumian's stomach grumbled in a very loud manner.

"Welp, I'm getting hungry.", stated Supai as she rubbed her waist.

"Same here. I actually haven't eaten all morning...", said Gine with a small sigh.

Supai added, "And Bisuk's probably out searching for more stuff."

Goku happily spoke up, "I know! I'll go get some firewood and some fish for us!"

Gine turned to her son, "Okay! I'll come with you."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to go on my own this time around."

Gine worriedly asked, "Are you sure you want to go alone? It could be dangerous."

Supai scoffed, "Seriously, Gine? Kid's now 14 years old! Let him explore the wildlife for himself!"

Gine rubbed her arm, "I don't know..."

Goku smiled, "It'll be fine, Mom! Trust me!"

He grabbed a large saw nearby and hoisted it on his shoulder.

Goku turned back around to face his mother, "I'll make sure to come back here!"

The Saiyan woman stared at her son, and saw the determination in his eyes.

She sighed deeply, "Okay. Just try to be safe out there."

Goku nodded and ran off into the forest.

Supai questioned, "Y'know Gine, I was wondering...when are you ever gonna teach Goku flight? Or how to fire ki blasts?"

Gine replied, "I want to wait until he's older."

"Aw, what?! But you taught me and Bisuk about that stuff **_years_** ago, and we turned out okay!"

"I know that, but still. I don't know if Goku's ready. It might be too much for him to handle."

Supai rolled her eyes and muttered, "You can't pamper that boy forever..."

* * *

Deep in the forest, Goku ran over to a gigantic tree, and began cutting it down with the saw. After a few minutes, it collapsed to the ground.

Using his right hand, he chopped off a part of the tree, resulting in a small stump. The little Saiyan hopped onto it and began rolling out of the forest.

As Goku rolled past a gorgeous ravine, he saw a pair of monkeys hanging on a tree branch. They appeared to be mother and son.

"Hey there!", he cheerfully greeted.

The little Saiyan then continued on his way, and stopped at a cliff, which led to a massive waterfall.

He took off all of his clothes, and gracefully swan dived into the lake below.

While swimming in the water, Goku came across a giant blue fish.

The boy struck it with a swift palm strike, knocking it out.

He grabbed his prey by the tail, and got out of the water. Walking on some grass, he placed the fish beside him.

"Hey, Goku!", called out a familiar voice.

The little Saiyan looked up, and saw Bisuk standing at the top of the cliff.

The Pesutorian wore a dark red gi, and was holding a basket filled with various things. Surprisingly, he had gained a _ton_ of muscle mass over the years, and was now standing taller than Gine.

"Hiya Bisuk!", said Goku as he happily waved at the Pesutorian, "What are you doing here?"

Bisuk replied, "I was just looking for more herbs and berries, when I saw you near the cliff."

The Pesutorian grabbed Goku's clothes, and flew down to where the Saiyan was standing.

"Here you go, little guy.", smiled Bisuk.

The Pesutorian gave the clothes to Goku, who happily said, "Ah, thanks!"

Bisuk looked away as the little Saiyan quickly put his clothes back on.

He turned back to face Goku and asked, "Ready to head back home?"

The boy grinned happily, "Yeah!"

Goku hopped on Bisuk's back, and the Pesutorian ascended up to the cliff.

Bisuk grabbed the tree stump with one hand, the fish with the other, and the basket handle in his mouth. He then proceeded to fly away from the cliff.

* * *

Gine sat on the front steps of the Son household, staring up at the light blue sky. She was patiently waiting for her son to return.

Supai was busy doing three sets of push ups, minding her own business. As the Fumian stopped and sat down, she saw Bisuk and Goku land a few feet away from the cottage.

Supai grinned, "Hey dude!"

Bisuk happily nodded at her, and walked over to Gine, still holding onto the various supplies.

Gine smiled, "Good morning Bisuk! Did you find your stuff?"

Bisuk carefully placed the basket on the ground and replied, "Yeah, and I ran into Goku here."

Goku happily added, "I found the firewood and fish!"

Gine exclaimed, "That's great!"

"See, Gine?", said a smug Supai, "I told you he'd be fine!"

Gine chuckled, "Okay, I guess you were right."

Bisuk spoke up, "Hey, um, do you guys recognize that vehicle?"

He pointed out to a small green car in the distance that parked itself near a tall tree.

A young, blue haired girl (presumbly around the age of 16) got out of the car, and began walked towards the cottage. She was holding some sort of odd device.

"Mom? Guys? Who is this?", asked Goku.

Gine replied, "I'm sorry Goku, but I have no idea."

The Saiyan mother asked the girl, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

The girl replied, "Yes. I was tracking down a Dragon Ball, and I'm getting some strong signals from this location."

She showed the pair her device, which had a green, computerized screen that somewhat resembled a small GPS.

"I was wondering if you had any idea where it is?"

Gine and Bisuk collectively questioned, "A Dragon...Ball?"

Supai asked, "The heck is that?"

Goku thought, "_Hopefully its not some poor dragon's wee-wee..."_

The girl smiled, and pulled out something from her small bag.

"This!", she exclaimed, showing a small orange orb with two red stars on it.

The group's eyes widened, and they all looked at one another in shock.

Bisuk exclaimed, "Wh-What?!"

Supai stammered, "Th-That looks like..."

Gine nodded, "I know!"

Goku questioned, "H-HOW?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

The girl gained a confused look on her face, "Um...is everything alright?"

Gine looked back at the girl and asked, "Young lady, what's your name?"

The girl replied, "It's Bulma Briefs."

Gine nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Briefs. We have exactly what you're looking for, but I'm afraid we can't give you the Dragon Ball."

Bulma exclaimed, "What?! Why not?!"

Supai stated, "A friend of ours once inherited an orb just like that."

"Oh, a 'friend' ?", scoffed a incredulous Bulma, "Then, where are they, huh?"

The group looked downwards, in a quiet, sorrowful manner.

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized what that meant, "O-Oh...I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Gine sighed, "It's fine. We were too late to save him anyway."

Bulma inquired, "What do you mean, 'too late' ?"

Gine, Supai, and Bisuk each began explaining the story: One night, approximately ten years ago, while Gohan was teaching Gine on how to control her ki, the pair heard a beastly roar.

They looked up and saw that Goku had transformed into a large Oozaru, the powerful ape-like form Saiyans achieve whenever they see a full moon.

Gine, Supai and Bisuk each tried to rip off the Saiyan's tail, but he was far too wild, fast, and destructive for them to handle, and the beast ended up crushing Gohan to death with his massive foot.

Eventually, through sheer willpower, Bisuk managed to burn his tail off, returning the little guy to normal.

The group buried Gohan's body, and held a small funeral for him the following morning.

Hearing this story again made Goku wince, as he still felt horrible for killing his adopted grandfather.

Gine finished, "So, we have each raised Goku together for the past ten years, making sure that he continues to be healthy and strong."

Supai sighed, "It's a shame that Gohan wasn't here to see it though."

Bulma put a hand to her chin and thought aloud, "Unless..."

The girl stared at her orb for a bit, making Bisuk, Supai, Gine and Goku wonder what she was thinking about.

"Aha! I got it!", grinned Bulma.

A confused Gine asked, "What is it?"

"You can just revive your friend with the Dragon Balls!"

The group looked at Bulma as if she had three heads.

"Let me explain.", said Bulma as she put the orb back in her bag, "The Dragon Balls consists of seven magical orbs, which are scattered all over the world. Legend says that when the seven orbs are gathered, a magical dragon named Shenron appears, and he'll grant you a wish!"

Bisuk stated, "But, we've only seen two of them."

"I can track down the rest with this device, called a Dragon Radar. Although, with there being six orbs, I don't think it'll-"

"Then we'll do it. We'll give you the four-star orb.", said Gine with a determined tone of voice.

Bisuk worriedly asked, "A-Are you sure, Gine? What if this doesn't work?"

Gine smiled at her friend, "It has to work. I have faith it will."

Bisuk turned to Supai, "What about you?"

Supai shrugged, "I'd say do it. Doesn't hurt to try."

Bisuk sighed, "That is true."

Gine looked down at her son, "Goku? What do you think?"

Goku happily said, "If that dragon can bring back my grandpa, then I'd say go for it!"

Gine nodded and looked back at Bulma, "Well, you heard it from us. You can use the Dragon Ball."

Bulma smiled, "Thank you so much!"

She went inside the cottage, and several seconds later, she came back outside.

"Okay, the four-star orb is in my bag. Are you guys ready for the journey ahead?"

Goku excitedly said, "Yeah!"

Gine smiled, "Why, yes."

Bisuk was about to say something, but then Supai growled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! The whole journey is gonna be exciting and all, but can we eat first?! I'm kinda starving!"

Bulma frowned, "Geez, alright!"

Gine and Bisuk chuckled, and Gine looked at her son, "Care to do the honors?"

Goku happily nodded and grabbed the tree stump. Tossing it into the air, he leaped up after it, and proceeded to rapidly kick it into several pieces.

The pieces all fell onto each other in a neat fashion, leaving Bulma shocked.

She said, "You really are one strong little alien, huh?"

Goku laughed, "Yep!"

"That's our Goku, though.", smiled Bisuk as he placed the large fish on the firewood.

He then used the Heating Hands of Pesutori, causing the fish to be engulfed in flames.

Bisuk turned to the group and asked, "So, while the food is cooking, does anyone have any stories they'd like to share?"

Bulma raised her hand, "Actually, I had a few questions for you guys. First off, where did you come from, and how'd you even get here?"

Gine, Supai, and Bisuk all smiled at one another knowingly, and Supai replied, "Have we got a story for you!"

Bisuk added, "Precisely! See, Bulma, it all began when Supai and I first joined the Frieza Force..."

As Bisuk began recapping the epic tale, Gine looked over at her son.

He was clearly delighted that he was hearing this story all over again.

Gine smiled and thought to herself, "_I did it, Bardock. I finally fulfilled my promise. Now, I must go on to a new journey. So I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so, so much for saving my life."_

* * *

**THE END.**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys, it's me, ****Story Nado. **

**So, looks like we finally made it to the end! Yahoo! ****And thank goodness, because I gotta admit something. **

**By the time I got to Chapter 11, my passion for this fanfic was starting to wane out, so I wanted to make sure that I concluded the story in the best possible way I could.**

**Now, I know that some of you have many questions about what happens to our main trio as the rest of the Dragon Ball timeline goes on, so I will sum it up to make things easier. **

* * *

**-All throughout the month of September, the gang travels across various places, searching for the Dragon Balls. **

**-They stumble upon Master Roshi. The infamous offer never occurs, because Supai manages to pressure Roshi into giving up the three-star ball (and by 'pressure', I mean glare at him in an extremely unsettling manner). ****Goku recieves the ball, as well as the Flying Nimbus.**

**-With Oolong, Supai, Bisuk and Gine manage to stop him via a combined ki attack, which he narrowly misses. Out of fear, he immediately joins the group, and Goku is given the six-star ball. They all continue on their journey.**

**-In the desert, the gang encounter Yamcha and Puar, and the battle between Goku and the desert bandit occurs, only this time, Goku wins due to a lack of a tail. The group quickly escape the desert, and Yamcha and Puar secretly follow them.**

**-Everyone ends up at Fry Pan Mountain, and Master Roshi ends up destroying it with a powerful blast, the Kamehameha. Goku tries it out, and succeeds (despite destroying the group's car in the process). At this point, Gine is amazed by Goku's progress, and considers leaving Earth. Bisuk manages to find the seven-star ball, and the group continues on their way.**

**-The Boss Rabbit events end with Supai and Bisuk wiping them out with a powerful ki attack. However, Emperor Pilaf and his two goons still manage to steal the remaining Dragon Balls.**

**-Goku's tail grows back, and while trying to stop the Pilaf Gang, he accidentally looks up at the moon, turning him into an Oozaru once more. As he wrecks havoc on Pilaf's castle, the blue emperor manages to summon Shenron. Puar cuts off Goku's tail, reverting him back to his old self.**

**-Supai quickly knocks Pilaf out, and wishes for Grandpa Gohan to be revived. Shenron explains that Gohan refuses to be revived, and he has become content with life in the Otherworld, and chooses to remain dead. He bids them a fond farewell afterwards.**

**-Gine discusses with Supai, Bisuk, and Goku about going back up into space. Goku is incredibly hesitant at first, but Gine now believes that her son is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. The trio tell Bulma about the idea, and they all head back over to Mt. Paozu.**

**-There, Bulma finds Goku's original pod, stores the vehicle in a capsule, and brings it with her to West City.**

**-Back at Mt. Paozu, Gine, Supai, Bisuk, and Goku engage in one last epic sparring match, which ends with Goku becoming the winner.**

**-Several days ****later, the group sees Bulma arrive in a hovercar, and she takes them to Capsule Corp., where they see that the pod has been converted into a larger spaceship.**

**-Gine, Supai, and Bisuk each give Goku a heartfelt goodbye, and the entire group engages in a massive embrace. Gine hugs her son once more, telling him to "never stop being the best Saiyan you can be." With that said, the ****group gets on the ship, and it takes off into space.**

**-From then on, the story of (Classic) Dragon Ball continues on as normal, the only differences are that Jackie Chun does not destroy the moon, and that Goku is fully aware of his Saiyan heritage.**

* * *

**Now, this story is actually in the same continuity as _Mafin and Begu's Magnificent Adventures _(my other DBZ fanfic), which is set after the Frieza Saga. **

**There, another Pesutorian named Mafin, along with his friend named Begu, end up on Earth, and train alongside the Z-Fighters. I am aware that this raises a big question: 'Why don't the Dragon Gang recognize that Mafin resembles the guy who traveled with Goku once?' **

**The out-of-universe answer is that the _MBMA_ ****story was written before this one, so I apologize if certain things don't line up.**

**The in-universe answer is that the Dragon Gang vaguely remember Bisuk, and only assumed that while Mafin came from the same alien race, he probably**** had no idea who the other Pesutorian was.**

* * *

**And that's it for _A Strange Group Of Heroes_! **

**Thank you all so much for following and favoriting this fanfiction! It was a really fun ride to do this new take on a familiar 'What-If' story!**

**So, for the last time, this is Story Nado signing out.**

**Farewell.**


End file.
